The present invention relates generally to mobile telephone systems, and more specifically to a technique for saving the power consumption of the mobile stations of the system.
A known mobile telephone station served by a system such as Nordic Mobile Telephone System (NMT-450) is so designed that during a standby period the transmitter of the mobile station is always activated in readiness to return an acknowledgment signal within the specified period of 30 milliseconds in response to a calling signal from the base station. This is due to the fact that the specified response time is smaller than the time it woule take to stabilize the mobile transmitter from an inactive state. However, it has been desired to cut off power supplies to the transmitter, i.e., the power consuming unit of the mobile station, during standby periods for power savings purposes.